Her Death, His Cage
by XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX
Summary: Hatred causes war. War causes pain. Neji's father was the only person close to him who had ever died, but Kagome had died... for him. Not for his clan or their village, but for him. She'd had saved and freed him, but at the cost of her life. One-shot NejixKagome


Neji jumped in the way of the attack that would've killed Hinata and Naruto. He was completely prepared for death.

Yes, death would've been a good choice. After all, he would be free.

The spirit of the bird would exit the cage, and the body would eventually blow away with the wind, never to be seen again.

He felt the wind of the attack, but it never came. Blood dripped from behind him.

Stiffly turning him head, he felt his breath catch and his eyes cloud over at what he saw.

Kagome was leaning over him, and had taken the attack. The large attack had been completly lodged into her back, and came directly out of her chest and stomach. Blood dripped from her back and arms as she wrapped her slender yet strong arms around him.

* * *

_"Neji, open up." came pleaded a young voice. The boy only grunted and turned on his bed._

_"No."_

_The four year old heard some shuffling of some metal and then a click. He bolted up. His friend had just picked opened his door._

_He groaned, despite the pain and sadness he was feeling. He should've never introduced his friend to TenTen. SHe probably taught her how to do it._

_Before the white eyed boy could react, a tiny three year old girl with dark brown hair threw herself at him. Her arms slid around his waist. EVen though he was only a year old, he was almost a head taller than her._

_"Neji, it's okay to cry. You loved your father" she murmmured into his shirt. The Hyuuga was stiff in her embrace, but eventually relaxed, wrapping his arms around her, and eventually let out a tear._

* * *

For him, she had taken the death blow.

The Hyuuga felt his eyes water as tears threatended to fall.

"Why?" he whispered.

Kagome only gave a bloody smile, her eye's starting to dim.

"Why?!" he asked more forfully.

"It's easy." she began, "I-"

Kagome coughed up blood, the pain in her back getting to her. Just a bit more.

Neji winced as blood stained his traditional Hyuuga clothes. It was her blood. Her blood was being spilt.

She was pressed against him, and he could feel her heartbeat getting slower.

**"Byakugan!"**

He quickly assed her damage, but gasped at what he saw. The thing that the juubi had thrown wasn't normal. His black and pruple chakra slowly streamed through her system. At this rate, she would die in no time. Besides the chakra damge, almost all her vital organs had been pierced, except for her heart.

"Neji..." she started.

"Don't talk." he whispered urgently, trying to bring her to the ground, "Sakura!"

He saw the pink haired medic nin race over. Ignoring his protests, she slowly raced one bloody hand and traced his cheek, leaving behind a trail of red.

"Neji. Live." she whispered, smilling.

* * *

_Neji glanced at the girl sleeping next to him. They were on a A-ranked mission to Iwagakure to reinforce them and solidify the treaty._

_Neji sighed as he stared into the fire, Kagome had changed so much from when he first met her; From a happy, cheerful go lucky girl to a strong willed, power kunoichi. Her personality had barely been altered, except that with the Fourth Shinobi war, she had hardend into a battle vetran. After all, she had also fought to bring Sasuke back. Her body was mangled beyond beleif, but Shikmaru and Temari wer able to get her to Tsunade-sama in time._

_Neji sighed._

_"Neji, you can go to sleep now." Kagome asid, suddenly getting up and streching._

_The Hyuuga opened his mouth to protest, but the kunoichi gave him a slight smack on his head, and he decided to humor her.  
_

_Lying down, he realized how exhausted he actually really was. Despite his weak resolve to stay awake, he felt his eyelids betray him as they drooped shut, and a soft, lithe hand gently massaged his hair, luuling him into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

"Because I love you, baka." she whispered, her hand dropping down. Sakura was already attempting to heal the dying brunette, her healing chakra glowing its faint green.

Neji almost felt his heart stop. How? She had never chased after him like other girls had. She had wished TenTen and him a good relationship. Even though they had broken up over a couple of moths after TenTen apologized because the relationship didn't feel right. He agreed, and the duo had stayed friends.

* * *

_"Kagome-chan!" TenTen called, dragging Neji with him to visit the jounin._

_"Good morning TenTen." Kagome responded streching out a bit, "WHat's got you so up and early?"_

_"Me and Neji are dating!"_

_Even though he was supposed to be feeling happy as TenTen shared this news with their longtime friend, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt...but why?_

_Even without his Byakugan, Neji could see Kagome's eyes cloud over just a bit, but dismissed it as a trick of the light._

_"That's great!" she congradualted shakily, her shoulders shaking._

_"Kagome-chan," TenTen asked, "What's wrong."_

_The girl regained her composure, "Don't worry TenTen! I wish you two a long and happy relationship! I have something to do real quick, see you tommorow!"_

_Neji couldn't heelp but realize how clumsy Kagome's actions were, like she was trying to get away from something. As the blue eyed girl dissapeared from sight. TenTen dragged him again._

_"Come on! Lets go tell Lee!"_

* * *

"Neh, Neji, bend down a bit." Kagome requested weakly. The Hyuuga quickly bent his head down, not knowing what she was going to do, but doing it as a dying wish. No! She wasn't going to die!

"Kagome, I love-"

Kagome cut him off by weakly raised both of her arms and rested her hands on his cheeks. He marveled at how soft they were, and even coated in blood, they felt ice cold. SHe pulled his head down just the slightest, pulled off his hitai-ate, and kissed the middle of his forehead, just where the 'X' of the cursed bird seal lay.

He gasped, it felt like ice was piercing his forehead, but at the same time, it felt gentle and warm. All his injuries dissapeared, and with a shock, Neji realized he was healing him, evben in this state. He knew about her special chakra and her pruification powers. Slowly, the bird seal turned white, then black, and faded away.

Kagome's eyes finally droped close, and her arms fell to her side, limp. Sakura felt tears arting to prick at her vision as she forced her own chakra into the dying girl, but for some reason, her body was rejecting it.

Neji, slumped back, and he finally let the tears fall. Kagome had let him live. Kagome had freed him. But at what price?

Her life.


End file.
